<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Victim to a Petty Thief by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516881">Falling Victim to a Petty Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wakes up to a full bladder only to find his chamber pot is no where to be seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Victim to a Petty Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Merlin slept peacefully with Arthur cuddling him from behind—he always did. Arthur was like a large, heavy blanket that would drape himself over the younger man every night, keeping them both warm and cozy to sleep the night through.<br/>
<br/>
     This is why it was a bit of a surprise for Merlin to be jolted awake by his bladder panging at him. At first he tried to go back to sleep, but his body was persistent in being heard. Merlin prepared himself to expose his most intimate areas to the bitter cold outside his warm blankets.</p><p>     “Arthur wake up, I need to use the chamberpot.” Merlin whispered, nudging the King awake.</p><p>     Arthur stirred. “What? You—oh, right.” He muttered, still half asleep. Arthur let go of Merlin to allow him to reach under their bed and retrieve the pot, only he didn’t find anything. His bladder prickled at him again, so Merlin then begrudgingly got out of bed and crouched to have better view. “<em>Leoht</em>,” Merlin hissed under his breath, a small ball of light forming in his palm.</p><p>    Merlin’s tired eyes stung from the brightness but forced himself to keep his eyes open in search of his chamberpot but still didn’t see anything. Of course, there was no way the pot could be anywhere else so he looked around a bit more, moving his light this way and that but still found <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>     “Can’t find it.” Merlin said, his bladder annoyed as he was.</p><p>     “Really?” Arthur asked, more awake now, “Not even on my side?”</p><p>     Merlin was sure he checked, but he did it again just to be sure. “Yes, I used my light, it isn’t there.”<br/>
<br/>
     “Could it possibly be anywhere else?”</p><p>     “Not to my knowledge,” said Merlin, moving his hand around the room now, scanning it for a shape that looks vaguely like a pot. “Did you move it?”</p><p>     “No,” said Arthur, “You?”</p><p>     “Nope,” Merlin replied sleepily, still not finding the chamberpot he very, truly needed and Gods, he was <em>bursting</em>.</p><p>     “Maybe I could get a servant to bring another one up...”</p><p>    “No, I’m fine.” Merlin said, cutting Arthur off. “I’ll just go back to sleep.” Merlin didn’t think he could cope with the thought of waking up their servant just because Merlin needed a piss.<br/>
<br/>
     Arthur seamed satisfied with Merlin’s answer (or rather didn’t want to argue) Merlin may have been, he wasn’t sure. He resigned himself to the prospect of crossing his legs and holding himself all night, as he only thought of chamberpots when he really had no other choice.</p><p>     Merlin climbed back into bed, Arthur resumed holding him. Merlin pressed his legs together and accepted his fate of having to fall back to sleep with a full bladder. And he did, eventually, but it was hard trying to sleep when his only thought is about how much he desperately had to pee. Merlin fell asleep with his legs crossed and a hand at his groin.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p>     Merlin roused again, but this time the sun was up. Merlin had gotten a full night’s rest and felt good about it, but still clung to his last reminisce of sleep. Arthur was still holding him, keeping Merlin warm and comfortable as he gradually woke up.</p><p>     Before opening his eyes, Merlin remembered vaguely the last time he was awake and how much he needed to pee, although he didn’t any more. Sometimes that happened to him, his body sometimes forgets he needs to go and he’s able to hold it for longer. That’s probably why he seldom wake up to relive himself during the night, now that he thought of it.</p><p>     Merlin didn’t know how long he had been holding, but he was covered in sweat, so it must have been a while. Merlin pulled back the sheets to get out of bed but he paused, mortified.</p><p>     There was a large, thoroughly soaked patch on the bed clothes, as well on the groin of Merlin’s trousers.</p><p>   <em>  ‘That isn’t sweat, definitely not, I just pissed the bed—Arthur’s bed!’ Merlin shouted in his head, his thoughts panicked. ‘Look at Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer—magic itself even—just wet the bed, what a child. What an absolute—’ </em></p><p>     “Oh, Merlin...”</p><p>   Merlin started and quickly tried to pull the covers back over himself but the damage was done—Arthur knew. Merlin couldn’t look him in the eye, didn’t even look in his direction.</p><p>     “Why,” began Merlin coldly, his face red. “Would anyone—anyone—steal a chamberpot?” It was less of a question and more of a threat to the idiot who had done it.         </p><p>     “Thought they were having a laugh, I suppose.” Arthur mused, rubbing Merlin’s shoulder soothingly. “If done on purpose, I mean. One of the servant’s might have forgotten to bring it back after cleaning.”</p><p>     “How do we know who did it?” Merlin asked, still in an icy tone. “I want them in the stocks.” Merlin’s embarrassment was turning to anger quickly. Arthur switched to rubbing Merlin’s back to calm him better.</p><p>     “We need a reason to put them there, Merlin.” He said in a somber kind of tone. “We can’t make one up and I really doubt you’d like to make it known what happened today.”</p><p>     Merlin only shrugged in response. He turned around to face Arthur, who’s messy blonde hair was lit up by the sunbeams behind him. Merlin didn’t deserve this man, especially after what happened.  <br/>
<br/>
     Merlin looked him up and down only to see some dark patches on Arthur’s nightclothes. Merlin magicked them away, along with the other stains, a fire of shame gathering in his innards.</p><p>     “Thanks,” Arthur said, looking down at his nightclothes.</p><p>     “Don’t mention it,” Merlin replied. “Ever, actually.”</p><p>     Arthur chuckled a bit and Merlin did too, but it died down somewhat quickly.  </p><p>     “I’m sorry.” Merlin said, face flushing again in guilt.<br/>
 <br/>
     “For what, falling victim to a petty thief?” Arthur asked, reaching up to cup Merlin’s face and stroke his hair affectionately.<br/>
 <br/>
     “Anyways, at least you have magic to clean it up afterwards.”<br/>
<br/>
     “But it got on you...”</p><p>     “I’ve been covered in both mine and other’s blood in my life time.” Arthur said. “Those things really don’t phase me anymore.” </p><p>     “Then I’ll be sure to marry a battle-hardened soldier in the next life.” Said Merlin, finally starting to feel better. He let a small smile pull at his lips.<br/>
 </p><p>    “Yes, I suppose so,” Arthur said, smiling back. “And it better be me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>